


The Prince and the Magician

by wolfandstars



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿斯嘉德的公主與王子要求他們的父王說一個床邊故事<br/>Inspired by the folk song The Two Magicians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自這首歌曲，The Two Magicians  
> 歌詞原本更加R18，請見歌詞網：http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-two-magicians-lyrics-lloyd.html  
> 或參考我自己的錘基翻譯版本 ：3 http://www.plurk.com/p/kidk9c  
> 原曲奉上。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G88pm31ratA

「父王，可以再說一次王子和魔法師的故事嗎？」

 

索爾嘆口氣，看了一眼時間。

 

「不，海拉，該睡了。」他替她把被子拉好，親吻阿斯嘉德第一公主的一頭黑髮：「明天我們要到中庭去，記得嗎？」

「可是⋯⋯」小公主憋起嘴：「拜託嘛，父王。」

「我想要聽復仇者的故事。」年長一歲的曼尼插嘴，作為阿斯嘉德未來的繼承人，他有著幾乎和父親一模一樣的相貌，但是他的眼睛卻是清澈的綠色。

「不要！你昨天已經選過故事了！今天換我！這裡是我房間誒！」海拉大喊。

「我已經聽過好多次了，聽都聽膩了。」

「孩子們，注意你們的禮節，你們不希望母后發現你們都在這裡吧？」索爾皺起眉頭，兩個孩子於是安靜下來，他們都知道，母后非常嚴格，一定會要他們回到各自的房間裡去的。

此刻阿斯家的外的天空雷聲隆隆，一場風雨將至，他們可以從寢宮裡看見外面的海正波濤洶湧著，隨時都會開始下雨，對年輕的王子和公主而言，這仍然是有些嚇人的景象，所以他們才會擠在海拉的房間裡，因為父王每晚都會來和她道晚安。

 

「曼尼，你是個王子，要懂得尊重女性，今天輪到海拉選故事，明天就換你了，行嗎？」索爾問，摸了摸兒子的頭，小男孩噘嘴想了想：「好吧，但明天我要聽您和海怪大戰的故事。」

「那我也聽過好幾次了啦。」海拉反唇相譏，曼尼正想開口索爾卻搖了搖頭，曼尼雖然不服氣，但是也只能吐吐舌頭扮鬼臉。

「那麼，你們要從哪邊開始聽起？」索爾問。

「一開始！」海拉笑著鑽進被窩裡，聚精會神的看著父親，準備聽故事。

 

「很久很久以前，有個王子，他有一把神奇的錘子，可以呼風喚雨，可以招來雷霆，阿斯嘉德所有的敵人都懼怕他，他一隻手就可以舉起一座宮殿，他一大吼，整個九界都可以聽見他的聲音。」

曼尼也認真的聽著，他喜歡這個故事，特別是說到他父親像個英雄。

「他時常在九個世界裡周遊，懲奸除惡，保護好人，大家都非常愛戴他，有一天，他在一個叫約頓海姆的地方遇到了一個魔法師。」

海拉眼神熱切地聽著，等待著下一句話，那表情讓索爾莞爾一笑，他想起很久很久以前的確有這樣的一天，年輕的索爾奧丁森帶著他的錘子出現在冰天雪地的約頓，然後，遇到了一個魔法師。

「這個魔法師知道很多神秘的魔法，但是他非常驕傲，當王子出現在他眼前時，他並沒有看他一眼，因為王子經過很長時間的旅行，衣著已經破舊，看起來渾身又髒又臭，像個鐵匠一樣。但是王子一眼就愛上了魔法師，他說，我要和你結婚，明天這個時候我會再來，到時候我要你做我的新娘。」

海拉吃吃笑起來，曼尼則撅起嘴，但是也在笑：「哪有人一開始就這樣說啊。」

 

「魔法師立刻說，我才不要一個又黑又臭的傢伙做丈夫，不論是王子還是鐵匠，」索爾做了個誇張的表情，孩子們立刻笑了起來：「他發誓，絕對不會讓他得逞，但是王子也發誓，他絕對會娶魔法師為妻，兩人僵持不下，魔法師便說，如果你能抓到我，那我就嫁你為妻，王子同意了，魔法師有九個夜晚，九次機會，如果九個晚上他都在日出前被王子識破身份，那麼他就要嫁給王子。」

「所以，在第一場考驗裡，魔法師變成了一隻鴿子，混進了一大群鴿子當中，讓王子找不到他，他的羽毛雪白，看起來就跟其他的白鴿一模一樣。」

 

「雖然王子並不是一個魔法師，但是王子很聰明，他在鴿子群裡灑下了燕麥，當每隻鴿子都在埋頭吃燕麥的時候，只有一隻鴿子不為所動，王子變把那隻鴿子抓了起來。」

「魔法師很不高興，這一次，他決定要變成一匹馬，混進國王的馬廄中。國王的馬就是九個世界裡最大的，有五千匹白馬，五千匹黑馬，五千匹棕馬和五千匹花色的馬，魔法師變成一匹毛色和黑夜一樣黑的漂亮黑馬，混在五千匹黑馬當中，讓王子找不到他。」

「王子心想，魔法師變成的馬兒一定和其他的馬兒不一樣，其他的馬兒都被訓練過，但是魔法師一定沒有，所以他命令馬夫給所有的馬上馬鞍，當所有的馬都乖乖地接受馬鞍時，只有一匹漂亮的黑馬強烈地抗拒著，想要把馬鞍給甩下來，王子於是把這匹馬牽出來，找到了魔法師。」

 

「第三次，魔法師決定要變成一隻野兔，他離開了王宮，來到了原野上，阿斯嘉德的原野非常廣大，王子不可能找到他的，但是王子卻放出了阿斯家的最好的獵狗，他把魔法師的袍子給阿們聞，讓他們找出哪一隻兔子身上有同樣的味道，阿斯嘉德一千隻最好的獵犬於是開始的找啊找，就在天要破曉以前，他們終於找到了魔法師變成的那隻兔子，魔法師又一次被王子給識破了變身。」

「第四次，魔法師心想，他要變成更加不起眼的動物，於是他變成了一隻蒼蠅，在王宮裡飛舞，沒有人抓得到他，王子也正在苦惱該怎麼辦時，他想到了一個主意，他把蜂蜜淋在木板上，吸引來王宮裡所以的蒼蠅，但是蒼蠅們雖然很高興地享用著蜂蜜，但是也很快地被粘住而動彈不得，只有一隻蒼蠅一直在空中盤旋，不肯降落，於是王子變把這隻蒼蠅抓起來，再一次找到了魔法師。」

 

「第五次，魔法師決定把自己變成一隻綿羊，藏身在國王的羊群當中，他安安靜靜地吃草，根本沒有人發現多出了一隻綿羊，但是王子找來了一隻公羊，讓這隻公羊去嗅他們的味道，在一群母羊中，公羊找到了味道不一樣的一隻綿羊然後把牠趕了出來，王子就這樣找到了魔法師。」

「真有趣。」曼尼捏著鼻子，海拉忍不住笑了出來，索爾看著他們，眼裡有著九界裡最柔軟的顏色。

「第六次，魔法師決定變成一條魚，這樣一來他就可以躲在水中，誰都找不到他，可是王子找來大網，把所有的魚都撈補起來，害怕自己會死掉的魔法師只好現出原形，就這樣被王子識破了身份。」

「那要是很大的一張網呢。」曼尼皺眉頭。

「第七次，魔法師實在太不高興了，他於是變成一朵雲，想要躲在天上直到日出，但是王子可是雷神啊，他於是舉起錘子，招來了閃電和風暴，唯一一朵沒有受到他招喚的雲就被他看見了，他把雲朵抓住，雲朵就變成了魔法師，現在他只剩下兩次機會，如果他不能躲過王子的眼睛，那他就得當王子的新娘了。」

「我覺得嫁給王子很好啊，」曼尼不解地問：「王子很聰明，不是嗎？」

「但是魔法師很驕傲啊，哥哥。」海拉提醒他。

索爾微笑起來。

「那你還記得第八次他變成了什麼嗎？」他問女兒。

「桑椹樹！」海拉高興地說。

「沒錯，」「魔法師變成了一棵結滿果實的桑椹樹，躲在一片樹林中等待天亮，這一回，王子可不能用獵犬、公羊來分辨他的味道了吧，他只需要站住不動，等到天亮，他就成功了，但是王子想到了一個好方法，他招來雲朵，下了一場小小的雨，森林裡所有的樹都淋濕了，到了晚上，又濕又冷的魔法師忍著不動，但是到了要天亮時，他終於忍不住打了個噴嚏，王子就這樣找到了他。」

「噗！」曼尼忍不住笑了出來：「打噴嚏的樹！」

索爾溫柔地看著他們：「是啊，畢竟是魔法師變成的嘛。」

「最後一次呢，快點說最後一次！」年幼的海拉忍不住拉著父親的睡袍問。

「最後一次，魔法師因為又濕又冷，經過八個晚上的折騰，他非常的疲憊，所以他決定要變成一張床，但是要把這張床藏在哪裡好呢？他想了想，最危險的地方一定是最安全的，那麼，它就變成王子寢室裡的那張床吧。」

「笨蛋！」曼尼嚷道，但是已經睡眼惺忪起來，倒是海拉還很精神地繼續聽著。

「但是這一次，王子卻真的找不到他了，一整個晚上，他都在四處尋找魔法師，根本沒有時間躺下來休息，時間一點一點過去，眼看天就要亮了，王子沮喪地回到自己的寢室，知道自己可能沒有辦法完成這次挑戰，他覺得非常傷心，於是他坐在自己床上，想要休息一下。」

「魔法師呢，為了要維持變身，他一整個晚上沒有睡著，疲憊讓他的眼皮越來越沉，越來越沉⋯⋯」

海拉看著他，眨眨海藍色的眼睛，就像故事裡的魔法師一樣昏昏欲睡。

「只要撐到天亮的第一道曙光，他就贏了，可惜魔法師真的太累了，就在快要天亮以前，他終於忍不住睡著了，於是他又變回了魔法師，躺在王子的床上，被王子找到了⋯⋯」

「好棒噢。」海拉小聲說，打了個呵欠：「然後呢？」

「然後那天他便作了王子的新娘，他們舉行了婚禮，從此幸福快樂的住在一起。」

 

他看著孩子們沈沈睡去的睡臉好一會，然後才起身把房間的燈光調暗，他替他們把房間的門關上，並且拉上了窗簾隔絕窗外的風雨聲，當他終於回到自己寢宮時，孩子們的母親還沒有睡，正倚著一盞小燈翻閱古籍。

 

索爾走到床邊坐了下來，親吻了他王后的頸子。

「感覺好些了嗎？」索爾問，伸手去摟他隆起的腹部，另一個阿斯嘉德的王子或公主正在其中沈睡著。

「還行。」洛基嘆了口氣：「沒有比懷曼尼時更糟，這孩子沒那麼折騰人⋯⋯孩子呢？」

「都睡了。」索爾拉開被窩躺了進去，洛基一邊放下書，一邊找到合適的位子躺進他懷中：「給他們講了個故事，這會都在海拉房間裡睡得香。」索爾替他關上燈，房裡於是線數了一片寂靜的黑暗。

「是麼？」洛基打趣的聲音傳來：「說了什麼故事？」

「王子與魔法師。」索爾笑了。

「啊，」洛基挑起沒逃：「那個故事。」

「是的，那個故事。」索爾捏了捏他的肩膀：「海拉很喜歡。」

「真是沒良心的女兒，就這麼喜歡聽他老子失敗的故事麼。」

索爾失笑：「要是你不輸，他們可不會出生啊。」

「噢，閉嘴，索爾，你根本沒有那麼聰明，」洛基趴到他胸口上，有些惱恨的戳著他的胸口：「至少有三場是海姆達爾替你作弊的。」

「嘿，我又不是編故事的人。」索爾喊冤，但是笑得開心：「不過你可沒有說我不能讓他幫忙，不是嗎？」

「狡猾。」洛基指控。

「嗯。」索爾摟著他，並不反擊。

「卑鄙。」

「嗯。」

「好色。」

「的確。」索爾想起故事的結尾，很高興編寫故事的人沒有把在床上發生了什麼事情寫進去：「還有呢？」

「固執。」

「嗯。」

「做事不經大腦。」

「嗯。」

「衝動。」

「嗯。」

「很執著。」

「嗯。」

「⋯⋯正直。」

「嗯。」

「溫柔。」

「嗯。」

「晚安，索爾。」洛基決定不要繼續說下去，不過索爾會懂得的。

「洛基。」黑暗中，他叫住他。

「嗯？」

 

索爾想起故事的開頭，心想，他真高興這是個真實的故事。

 

「沒什麼，」國王親吻他的愛人：「晚安。」

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 賀 吾王將在婦聯二、三登場！＼(^O^)／＼(^O^)／＼(^O^)／＼(^O^)／＼(^O^)／＼(^O^)／（未證實消息
> 
> 這週末腦洞了一堆AU，不過看起來錘基的文荒會隨著吾王將再次登場而獲得緩解，  
> 太好啦！！！！


End file.
